


Under The Eye Of God

by SexySourAlpha



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Barebacking, Dubious Consent, First Time, Forbidden Love, M/M, Pseudo-Incest, Religion Kink, Religious Conflict, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-09
Updated: 2013-03-01
Packaged: 2017-11-28 17:52:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/677171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexySourAlpha/pseuds/SexySourAlpha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles Stilinski is the pastors son.</p><p>Derek <em>really</em> wants to fuck him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

From his seat he watched him. 

Watched him awkwardly smile at the words his father bellowed out, biblical chapters and verses, from where he stood in front of the entire service. 

He watched how he shook the hands of the multiple women and men who praised him for how  _good_  he was and how proud his mother would be.

 

 "A good boy."

 

Congratulating him and his father for yet another good service. Thanking them for keeping the good word of god fresh, open and clear in the ears of those who needed it. 

 

 

Sinners. 

 

 

Helping them repent, showing them the way. The word of god.

And he and his father.  _Stiles_  & his father, would receive the praises and glory. With pastor Stilinski stating modestly

"I just speak the word of god, I let him use me, I'm simply a vessel for him".

And  _oh_ , how that would just double the praises. And father and son would just stand there, as the revolving door of people came to the front and thanked him for  _yet another good service_  and let him know how much of a beautiful boy he had. 

Stiles. A beautiful boy. 

_His_  beautiful boy.

It always took about a half hour before everyone settled out of the church and were on their way back home or to the local diner to complete their day. Leaving the Stilinski men to clean up the small messes and resettle things.

But not Derek. Derek stayed, every Sunday and helped Stiles and his father, Pastor Stilinski, clean up the church and reorganize things as they were. Because he was family now.

Pastor Stilinski welcomed him with opened arms. As did everyone else who knew about the tragedy his family had faced, the house fire. The pity pot just never seemed to empty. Constantly overflowing.

But Pastor Stilinski was different. He didn't pity Derek. He  _understood_  him, having lost his wife the same year Derek's family perished. There was a mutual understanding of loss that they shared.

So Pastor Stilinski opened his home to Derek, took him in. Gave him shelter, food and love. Gave him  _almost_  everything Derek could ever need. 

But there was things Derek  _wanted_. A thing. Something the pastor hasn't given to him. _Wouldn't_ give him.

Someone.

A good boy.

Stiles.

So he took him. 

It had been so easy.

He knew it would be easy. A young boy, wound tight by his father. His  _strict_  father who set curfews, standards for grades, " _don't bring anything less than A's_ ", who demanded the truth and nothing less. 

Stiles wasn't living  _his_  life. He was living the life  _expected_  of him. And Derek had seen it, when no one else could.

How Stiles would slouch and fidget in his seat when service went on for too long, only to still and straighten his posture from a quick glance from his father.

How Stiles had snuck a five dollar bill out of the money tray that was passed around during communion. He had done it so smoothly, so intricately that anyone else would have missed it. But not Derek. Not his watching eyes.

 

At dinner Derek would see pastor Stilinski scold Stiles for having a C minus in algebra, from where he sat quietly as if he wasn't even there. Hearing the pastor repeat over and _over again_ that they have an image and it shall be upheld. That Stiles has no room to be _anything_ less than what he _expected_ of him. 

And Derek focuses on Stiles. Catches the glint of rebelliousness in his eyes, the quick clench of his jaw, the way he's controlling his breaths, quick and soft. Quick and soft to prevent them from coming out  _heavy_  and  _dragged_ , full of anger and disdain.

 

But he calms down quickly when Derek finds his hand under the table. Breathing coming to him normally now, eyes softening as he nods his head and replies "Yes sir".

The pastor would nod and tell him to finish his dinner. Finish his dinner and bring him his laptop and iPhone. To which Stiles would just nod again. He would finish his food, wash his dish and travel upstairs. Pastor Stilinski would then turn to Derek. 

"He needs to understand that God is watching him, and that we are to live in Gods image, discipline is imperative."

Derek would nod, not wanting to speak on the matter and finish his food. Politely asking to excuse himself. He'd follow the routine of washing his dish and heading upstairs, passing his room and going into Stiles'. 

"I can't do this anymore" Stiles said vehemently from where he sat on his bed. "He wants me to be...be this _perfect_ angel, I can't. Derek. I can't be...be like you."

Like Derek.  _Ha_.

Derek and his straight A's. His never ending amount of self control that allowed him to sit through long hours of service and not even bat a lash unless he wanted to. His ability to not talk back and just let the words of others wash over him.

At least that's what people  _thought_. 

Derek had straight A's because he invested all his spare time into his studies, to take his mind off of the burning furnace of anger inside of him.

His self control was simply a wall put up to prevent others from seeing him, being able to see his vulnerability and possibly hurt him.  _Never again_. 

Words washing over him? No. Those were words being thrown at him and simply failing to penetrate the steel skin he had wrapped himself in. The skill he had gained, the skill to not give a fuck about what others felt about him. 

 

Be like him? Derek didn't want Stiles be like him...he  _wanted_  Stiles as he was. Pure.

"You don't want to be like me Stiles." he said softly as he stepped closer to the boy. Sitting down on the bed to be at eye level with him.

"You're perfect the way you are."

Stiles scoffed, "If I was  _perfect_  my dad wouldn't ride my back the way he does." 

"He's only looking out for you", Derek doesn't believe his words. But it's what he needs to say to get what he wants.

Stiles' hands balled into fists at his side, "He's only looking out for  _himse_ -..I shouldn't even be speaking like this.  _God_  wouldn't want me speaking like this." he murmured, wringing his hands.

 

Derek doesn't know what comes over him in that moment. But he's grabbing the back of Stiles' neck and pulling him in for a kiss. He should have expected it, but he wasn't prepared to be pushed away.

"D-Derek what was that?" Stiles choked scrambling away from Derek to the far side of the bed. "W-why would you do that?"

"Because I... _I love you_  Stiles."

Stiles' cheeks became flushed as a heavy pang of heat rushed through his body. "Derek, we...we spoke about this. It's a  _sin._ "

"I don't care anymore Stiles" Derek said calmly moving closer to the nervously flushed boy. "I _want_ you so bad."

"Derek you're going to send us _both_ to hell...the bible says it's a sin for two men two lie together." Stiles said getting up off the bed quickly.

"How can  _love_  be a sin?"

"Because it  _is_  Derek, in the book of-"

"Don't act like you fucking care what that book says" Derek says darkly, rising off the bed and stepping in front of Stiles, who was practically backed up against a wall.

Stiles frowns softly and turns his head away from Derek. His breathing is heavy and Derek can see his eyes reddening with the warning of tears.

"Derek don't, please don't make me worse than I already am."

 

Derek frowns and leans in slowly, waiting for what he  _knows_  won't happen. 

Waiting for Stiles to push him away, for Stiles to not let him push him up against the wall and stuff his face in his neck to breathe in the fresh scent of his skin.

"Derek, p-please" Stiles stutters slowly grabbing a hold of Derek's shoulders with push and pull movements.

"You  _want_  me Stiles." 

"Derek I-I'm the pastors  _son..._ we can't-"

Derek stops him with a soft bite to his neck.

"I hear you at night. When you're tou- _fuck-",_ he drops his forehead on Stiles' shoulder _"...touching_ yourself. I hear you saying my name. _"_

Stiles sucks in a breath heavily and the tears in his eyes threaten to fall. He squeezes Derek's arm, a silent plea.

Derek doesn't stop.

"I hear you  _calling_  me, how would _God_  feel about you wanting me?" 

At that Stiles' breathing stops and he turns his head to look at Derek. They're looking eye to eye; amber brown meeting murky green. His eyes narrow and he lets out a shivery breath. But he doesn't speak.

Derek looks down at the younger boys soft pink lips and leans in, takes his lips with his. Sucking them, licking into his mouth, his willing mouth. Biting on his lower lip and breaking the skin. Drawing a moan from the boy.

He wants them red and tainted.

" _Fuck_ , Derek..." He groans as he cants his hips forward involuntarily. The swear word falls from his lips so easily.

Derek moves back and watches as Stiles' tongue comes out to lick the small bit of blood from his reddened bottom lip. 

"You're so beautiful" he whispers, grasping Stiles' waist."You're so fucking beau-" 

The unexpected happens.

"Derek I'm not ready for this. Whatever  _this_  is. My f-father...I can't." he says grabbing Derek's wrists and slowly peeling his hold off. 

Rejection.

Derek's nostrils flare and he clenches his jaw. He pulls Stiles' hands off of him and roughly pushes him back into the wall, causing the few things Stiles' has hanging up to shake. When Stiles catches his breath he frowns at Derek,  _daring_  to look confused.

"Derek you can't be serious" he says breathing heavily.

"No. Just.... _don't_. Don't, don't come to me for anything. About  _anything_. I won't keep letting you hurt me."

If it was anyone else it would have been a lie, because honestly...Derek stopped feeling a long time ago. But Stiles? Stiles made him feel things, lots of things.

He makes his dick hard. 

"Derek I-"

"Stop, _stop_ saying my name. Stop saying it  _here_ , and stop saying it at night when you're _fucking yourself_ on your fingers thinking about me." 

"How did y-you know?" Stiles whispers, shamefully turning his head away again. Exposing his long beautiful pale neck.

Beautiful and pale, that should be littered with marks and bruises.

"God isn't the only one watching you Stiles." and with that he turns away, leaving the boy shaken, nervous....and  _hard_.

 "Don't...don't tell" Stiles says shakily after Derek, who just keeps walking away, until he's out the room.

 

" _Please_ don't tell."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh yeah! I'm on Tumblr! <http://sexysouralpha.tumblr.com/>


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super angsty!

Stiles is sitting on his bed cross-legged when his father opens the door to his bedroom, he’s reading his bible.

That’s all he  _could_  do, there was nothing else  _to_  do. His father had taken everything from him, his phone, laptop, ipad. Even his cable box. He came home to see it replaced with a dvd player and a stack of the  _Jesus & Why He Died For Us _collection, the collection was composed of ten dvds. Each ran two hours.

When he got into these situations he usually had Derek to help keep him company until it passed. They’d paint with Derek’s art materials or play a game of Chinese checkers, anything to make the time go by.

Stiles wasn’t  _always_  getting into trouble, but he certainly got into more trouble than Derek. But that was simply because Derek  _never_  got in trouble.

But this time Derek wasn’t there to help him, after the kissing, and the things Derek had said he hadn’t seen him. He didn’t want to bother Derek. Derek had told him to stay away, to not come to him for anything. To not ask him for anything. So he didn’t. He stayed away from him, avoiding the halls of the house when he could and making sure to pass Derek’s room quickly.

He didn’t like this, but Derek…Derek wanted something Stiles couldn’t give him. It was wrong, it was a  _sin_. Derek wanted to touch him, he wanted to kiss him, caress his bare skin…fuck him…

 

“Son”, Stiles jumped, and subconsciously pushed his book further down into his crotch.

“I do  _not_  feel like speaking to you” he grumbled as his father stepped into the room.

“You take everything away from me, berate me and punish me, then try to apologi-“

 “ _Stiles_! I came in here to spend time with you, do you want my company or not?” he asked.

“I guess…yes I would like  _some_  company”

_Derek’s company._

Pastor Stilinski sat down next to him on the bed and saw the page he was on.  _Fuck._

_"Do not lie with a man as one lies with a woman; that is detestable."_

Pastor Stilinski looked from the page to Stiles, “Any particular reason you’re on this scripture?”

Stiles knew why he was reading this, over and over again. He was reading it because Derek was doing things to him, making him feel things that he didn’t understand.

Making him grow  _hard_  in his pants, making his heart stutter when he saw him. Appearing in his dreams and touching him...and Stiles liked it.

He touched Derek back, kissed back. Let Derek bite on his neck until his skin broke, and it was good, it felt good. He would like Derek suck on his chest. Let him lick and suck on his nipples until they became red and swollen.

He allowed Derek to spread his legs open, reach between his thighs and tug on his dick, suck on it and fuck him with his fingers until his legs quivered. Until he came all over himself.

 

Like a whore.

 

And it  _scared_  him. It scared him because he  _liked_  it. Because he was waking up with come soaked pajamas. He couldn’t tell his father that.

 

“I was just, I was thinking about Danny. You know he came out last week right?”

“Danny Mahealani? He’s homosexual?”

“Yes” Stiles said watching his fathers face for a reaction…nothing. Until..

“I will pray for him” his father said calmly

“Why? Why do you have to pray for him?” Stiles asked, trying to keep the sudden anger out of his tone.

“Because, he has sinned”

“Dad it’s not a choice…he didn’t choose to be gay”

“Are you saying God made a mistake?” his father said turning to look at him, his face hard and final.

“No, I’m saying the exact opposite. What if God  _made_  him this way?”

“You’re speaking foolishness”

“Why?! Why does it have to be foolish?” Stiles argued

“Excuse me?”

“What’s so wrong with living your life the way you want to? Why do we have to live our lives according to an acient book that’s been revised a  _thousand_  times?”

“That will be enough!” Pastor Stilinski shouted silencing him, “what has gotten into you?” he said with narrowed eyes.

Stiles broke.

“I just want to  _live_  for once. I want to be able to be like my friends, the people I see at school! I want to go to parties, I want to get drunk!” he shouted loudly pushing the bible off his lap and onto the floor. “For fucks sake I’m  _seventeen_ , I want to have se-.” _Sex_.

 

The heavy slap filled the room

 

“I. Said.  _Enough_.” Pastor Stilinski said gravely. Stiles felt the sharp aftermath of the burning sensation hard across his face; a heavy pulse under his skin where he’d been hit. He kept his head turned away from his father.

“You will not speak those words in my house. You are  _my_  son; you will respect me and my home. You will live by  _my_  rules. I live by the words of God and you will do the same. Do you understand me?”

 

Silence.

 

“Do you  _understand_  me?”

“Yes, father.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoy.

Dinner had gone by again without anyone saying a word. Derek eating in silence, not looking up from his plate once.  Staring at the contents as if he were solving an invisible algebra equation that was doing its best to personally offend him.  
  
Stiles hadn't even bothered with trying to create small talk, it would have been pointless; and possibly made everything worse. Not to mention he and his father hadn’t spoken since their argument that resulted in him being hit.  
  
So he was now being given the silent treatment by both of the only other people in his home. And it was wearing on him. It had been an entire week and a half of this already. How much longer could it possibly go on for?  
  
He hadn't thought that Derek could stay mad at him.  
  
But he had.  
  
In the hallways of the house Derek would slip by him without a word, in spite of his attempts to try and get him to speak. Derek wouldn’t even look at him when they were both occupying the living room. The  _only_  time he had gotten Derek to even listen to him was when he left his room to use the bathroom and knocked on the shut door.

 

He heard Derek grunt.  
  
"Someone is using the bathroom" he said, angrily.

Stiles instantly made to turn away. Because he wasn't desperate, he didn't  _need_  Derek. But he would find himself slotting his body against the door frame and speaking into it anyway.  
  
"Derek....are you mad at me?"  
  
There was mostly silence with just the slightest sound of teeth being brushed.  
  
"Derek, don't...don't  _hate_  me ok? I'm still trying to figure this out....figure  _us_  out."  
  
A spitting sound and more running water came through the door. He wasn't getting anywhere. Derek was ignoring him. Treating him like...like...  
  
"D-Derek....do you" Stiles looked down the steps, checking for his father "do you still love me? Like you said?"  
  
More silence.  
  
So there was his answer. Derek didn’t love him anymore.  
  
Stiles was prepared to walk away when the bathroom door opened. Derek was standing in the doorway, wrapped at the waist in a low hanging towel. Providing Stiles with a slight peek of the dark hairs just below it.  
  
His eyes tracked the beads of water gliding down Derek's chest, running through the lines of his hard abs and down to his navel, disappearing into the peek of dark hair. Stiles wanted badly to chase it with his tongue.

Derek’s hair was slicked down to his head, not quite hanging in his eyes but not too far from it.  
  
"I never stopped Stiles, I never will stop loving you." he said, before looking Stiles once over and slipping past him into his room.  


Stiles jerked off that night.  
  
He spread his legs open and fingered himself too. Whispering Derek’s name when he came; completely unaware of his door opening a sliver.  
  
And now here they were.  
  
Eating dinner. With Derek and his father treating him as if he didn't exist. He had gotten over his father not talking to him a long time ago. He had been getting silent treatments way before Derek came along. He was immune to them, but this was the first time Derek had ever done it to him.  
  
Pastor Stilinski was the first to break the deafening silence “I have a meeting to go to tonight. A few pastors, deacons and I have to discuss our communal church trip for June.”  
  
“Ok…” Stiles muttered, leaving it open as a question.  
  
“Will you two be ok?” he asked gesturing between Derek and Stiles with his fork.  
  
“Yeah, uh I think so.” he answered, with Derek just nodding.  
  
Pastor Stilinski nodded softly and stood up grabbing his plate “Great, I’ll see you two tomorrow. You should be sleep by the time I get back”.  
  
Stiles and Derek sat in silence as he washed his dish, grabbed his coat and left. When the door shut and the sound of the car pulling away from the house began Stiles jumped at the opportunity to speak to Derek while he was still at the table.  
  
“Derek! Talk to me, you can’t stay mad at me forever!”  
  
Derek looked up at Stiles with a frown, “Why do you  _care_  if I speak to you or not?”  
  
Stiles blinked, slightly caught off guard at Derek deciding to speak to him when he thoguth he'd just get ignored again. “Because, I nee- _care_ , I…I _care_ about you”.  
  
“You what?” Derek asked again, brows furrowed.  
  
Stiles grabbed his plate and Derek’s, rushing to the kitchen sink to escape Derek’s eyes, not feeling so brave anymore. “I said I care about you Derek.”  
  
“No, what were you going to say before that?” Derek asked from behind him, rising from his seat. “Before you changed it.”  
  
“I was going to say…nothing, never mind” he said, roughly washing the dishes, causing the clang of them to fill the returning silence. It went on that way for a moment. Just the sound of water running and dishes knocking against each other.  
  
Until Derek came up behind him.  
  
Too close. _Very_ close. Stiles could feel the heat coming off of Derek and the air of his breathing against his neck. He could feel Derek’s crotch just barely pressing against his ass.  
  
“You  _need_  me Stiles?” Derek whispered from behind him, Stiles shuddered, Derek’s voice sounded so  _hungry_ , like he was starving for a taste of him. Stiles gasped at the fingers that came up and pulled the collar of his shirt back, exposing his shoulder and neck. He could see Derek leaning in from his peripheral.  
  
“Derek just wai-”  
  
“ _Answer_  the question.”  
  
“I… _Derek_..” Derek’s hands slid over the bare skin of Stiles’ neck and cupped his adams apple, “I need you” Stiles said on a shaky breath. “I need you so bad. But I'm not supposed to...”  
  
“ _Fuck._ ” Derek huffed, replacing his hand with his face in the crook of Stiles’ neck and inhaling through his nose, taking in the scent of Stiles’ warm hazelnut bodywash. He brought his hand down and lifted Stiles’ shirt, hiking it up around his abdomen and up under his arms; reveling in the heavy breaths the boy was taking as he caressed his chest.  
  
“I watched you last night Stiles….you keep…I _told_ you not to say my name.”  
  
He jammed his hips up against Stiles’ ass, wedging Stiles between him and the counter, causing the lower cabinets to thump. Stiles’ heart was racing in his chest; Derek could feel it from where he was roughly rubbing Stiles’ pink nipples red.  
  
Stiles moaned and tightened his fingers that were clutching at the edge of the counter.  
  
“Derek...”  
  
“You _really_ love saying my name don’t you? Does it taste good in your mouth? Does it make it feel better when you’re fingering yourself, thinking about me fucking you?” he whispered hotly in the shell of Stiles’ ear.  
  
Stiles’ legs were shaking, like they were going to buckle under him at any moment. “Please, I just..”

“Come on, say it again,” Derek breathed into his ear, slipping his other hand into the front of Stiles’ pajama pants, going further down until he wrapped his hand around Stiles' cock. 

“Derek, _Derek_ this is  _bad_ ”  
  
“But doesn’t it feel good?” Derek purred, dragging his face from Stiles' ear down to his neck again, mouthing at the skin on his milky skin until it reddened. He took his other hand that had been working on Stiles’ nipples and used it to pull down the back of Stiles' pajamas exposing his ass.  
  
“Derek,  _fuck_ , this…this is happening too fast. We need to- _shit_ -we need to wait.” he said as he gripped the counter harder and pushed his ass back into Derek’s hard crotch.  
  
He didn’t want to wait. He didn’t want to stop, and Derek knew it.  
  
Stiles moaned when two of Derek’s fingers slipped pass the cleft of his ass and nudge against his hole.  
  
“Wow Stiles, you’re still wet here,” he chuckled, closing his eyes and burying his nose in the back of Stiles’ soft hair. It smelled of vanilla and coconut shampoo. "Wet like a little slut."   
  
Stiles’ couldn’t take it. Derek had him pressed against the counter, was jerking his cock and taking him from behind with his fingers. And _saying_ things. Everything he had thought he didn’t want, _shouldn’t_ want…was happening. And it felt better than he imagined it would. It was so good, but…  
  
“Derek, I-I’m a virgin” he confessed lightly.  
  
Derek chuckled again against the back of his head, squeezing tighter on his cock as he jerked it slowly, “You think I don’t know that? Do you think I would be touching you right now if you weren’t?”  
  
“What?” Stiles huffed, dropping his head forward; his whole body felt like it was on fire.  
  
“Stiles you’re _perfect_. You’re so pure, and untainted… _clean_. Just for me.” He whispered kissing at the moles behind Stiles’ ear, pushing his fingers in deeper.  
  
“ _Aghh_ -fuck..Derek…Derek just fuck me.” Stiles groaned, surrendering himself to his want.  
  
“You’re untouched, and ripe." Derek continued as he rocked against him, "Made just for me to take…to  _ruin._ ”  
  
“Please Derek, I need you, I  _want_  you”, Stiles groaned, pulling himself off of Derek’s fingers and turning, putting his back up against the counter and fumbling with the strings of Derek’s pajama pants to loosen them.  
  
Derek pushed Stiles back, smacking his virgin hands away and loosening the strings himself, Stiles’ hands flew back as he pulled himself up on the counter, knocking his and Derek’s plates to the floor, causing them to shatter.  
  
Derek pulled his cock out and grabbed the top of Stiles’ ass from where he sat on the counter guiding him onto it. Derek's fingering had done _nothing_ to prepare Derek for how tight he would be. It was insane. He had to grab on to Stiles’ hip to steady him.  
  
“Fuck! You’re so tight, so fucking tight” he hissed through clenched teeth as Stiles pushed himself further down onto Derek’s cock.

He wasn’t getting _enough_.

  
“Oh,  _fuckfuck_  god,  _oh god_ ” Stiles moaned wrapping his arms around Dereks neck bringing their foreheads together while Derek fucked him up and down on his cock.  
  
“Yeah baby, how would- _fuck Stiles_ \- how would _God_ feel about you letting me f-fuck you? About you taking me so good like this? About you loving this so much?”

 

And  _that_  shouldn’t have caused Stiles legs to buck and quiver. That _shouldn't_ have made his dick strain to come.

Derek was being evil, playing with his feelings, his  _emotions_. Derek was fucking with him.  _Fucking him_. Derek was making him sin, and he didn’t care.

He didnt because it felt  _good_. Better than he had imagined. His fingers were nothing like the real thing. With Derek shoved inside of him, dragging over that sweet spot over and over again. That spot that Stiles could never reach.

Wait.

“Shit Derek- _don’t_ …oh my god, you’re  _really_  fu-fucking m-me.” he gasped, Derek was literally  _jamming_  the words out of his body.

Derek grabbed the back of Stiles’ hair and brought his head up so he could get a good look at what he was doing to him; the boys’ skin was blushing everywhere, especially at his cheeks. And his pupils were blown, his mouth slack and opened.

“You love it. _Look at you,_ fucking blushing all pretty. L-like you can’t b-believe yourself” he growled as he pulled Stiles down on his cock impossibly harder.

 

Stiles couldn’t _breathe_. It was his first time and it wasn’t going the way other people described theirs.

It wasn’t slow; it wasn’t sweet kisses and soft touches. There were no fucking candles.

It was fast and full of dirty talk, there were no soft touches, he was gripping Derek’s shoulder like his life depended on it, and Derek’s grip on his ass and hips was merciless and unforgiving.

And there were broken dishes on the fucking floor.

They’d both have bruises later. And that was how he wanted it. _This_ was their love and he didn’t want it any other way. This was _living_ , this was right.

This is okay.

-

They didn't hear the frontdoor open when Derek announced that he was about to fucking come. 

They didn't hear Pastor Stilinski step inside the house when Stiles told Derek that he was gonna come just from Derek fucking him, just from his big cock.

They couldn't _see_ how the confusion on Stiles' fathers face went from clear astonishment, to disbelief and swiftly into boiling rage as he watched Derek, the young man that he _trusted_ , gave a home to...and sometimes wished was his own, _fucked_ his _son_ against the kitchen counter.

He wanted so badly to storm into his kitchen and strike them both. Condem them both and punish them immensely. Send Derek away to a home...or worse.

But his feet wouldn't move. His legs were betraying him, frozen in place.

So he stared; his eyes burning with fury as he watches them. Watches the abomination that  _is_ his son, moaning and swearing like a slut,  _sheathed_  onto another man. Rolling his hips and shivering like a whore.

Crying for Derek to 'fuck him, fuck him _harder_ ' and that's when his breathing stops, and his legs spasm and slam into the bottom cabinets. He's coming. And his toes curl, he lifts head up and his eyes widen.

He see's him. He see's him watching them. 

He expects his son to stop. To push Derek off of him and ask for forgiveness. To apologize for what he's done. He wouldn't even mind hearing his son blame Derek.

That's what he _wants_ to happen. He wants to know that this..this  _thing_ his son had become is only an illusion. That he didn't want him, that Derek _forced_ him. That Derek raped him. He'd take any excuse.

That doesn't happen.

Instead of pushing Derek off Stiles pulls Derek closer, cups the back of his head and pulls his face into his neck. He doesn't apologize. He asks for Derek to fuck him harder, tells him not to stop. Tells Derek...to "use him".

He does all of this while glaring at him, his father. 

It's like a dare hanging in the air. Like Stiles is taunting him.

Thats when the pastors legs work. And he leaves, he turns around from his sons heavy moans and choked breaths, he turns away from the sound of wet skin slapping against each other and declarations of "love".

He always knew his son was the Devil.

-

Stiles watches his father leave. 

Derek comes inside him when the frontdoor slams shut.

They stay in the position of Stiles' legs wrapped around Derek's waist and Derek's fingers still gripping his bruised hips. 

And they breathe. 

Until Derek speaks,

"I love you so much, I _fucking_ _love_ you." he pants as he looks up at Stiles, brushing his sweat damp hair back out of his face.

Derek's green eyes are like knives piercing through his soul, marking him, squeezing at his heart and not letting go. He never wants him to let go.

Stiles nods lazily. 

"We have to leave Derek, tonight. We have to pack our things and go." he says softly.

Derek's brows furrow, "Why?"

"He saw us" Stiles sighs, "He came home and he saw us, he saw you and me. He won't let us stay here. He'll probably try and kill you when he comes back and send me to a fucking _conversion_ camp."

Derek's eyes widen in shock but he nods quickly. "Ok. We can leave tonight. I have more than enough money to support us, I could put you through college five times just for fun." He says hurriedly.

Like he wants this, like he's _always_ wanted this.

Stiles just nods again and laughs when Derek kisses him enthusiastically. 

They pack their stuff that night. Stiles calls a cab and they go to a nice hotel just outside of Beacon Hills. They rent a room out for a few nights.

Derek asks Stiles where he wants to go. He tells him to think of anywhere in the world.

Stiles smiles.

"Well, I've always wanted a star on the Hollywood walk of fame".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had...an oddly enjoyable time writing this fic. 
> 
> It was something I really wanted to do because I like (read:love) to push boundaries and this was one I DEFINITELY wanted to push. 
> 
> I think I broke it actually.
> 
> Thanks for reading! ^___^

**Author's Note:**

> Oh yeah! I'm on Tumblr! <http://sexysouralpha.tumblr.com/>


End file.
